The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duepaimvio’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Ivy Geranium cultivars with numerous and attractive flowers.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2002 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number S-01-06, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-01-02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Duepaimvio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.